The present invention relates generally to providing food product recommendations to consumers and, more particularly, to providing food product recommendations in real-time in a store setting based on data obtained by a wearable computer device.
A very important part of living healthy is eating healthy foods and avoiding foods that do not suit you and/or your family. Healthy food choices are often overlooked, as evidenced by numerous health related problems that are traceable to poor diet. While physical activity can address some problems, food intake and food quality are also highly important factors needed to tackle unhealthy habits. At the same time people prefer eating food that satisfies their tastes and fit within their price range as well as their family preferences.